Primer beso
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa se quedó quietecita en ese momento, ¿de qué le hablaba Maru? Experimentar, ¿cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Era una buena idea? De todos modos ni siquiera entendía de lo que le hablaba su mejor amiga. Fluff.


Ruby Kurosawa se quedó quietecita en ese momento, ¿de qué le hablaba Maru? Experimentar, ¿cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Era una buena idea? De todos modos ni siquiera entendía de lo que le hablaba su mejor amiga. Pero Maru-chan estaba ahí, frente a ella, muy sonrojada, y se le veía bastante nerviosa. De alguna manera su ansiedad la contagiaba, y le hacía creer que el favor conllevaba a hacer algo, aparentemente malo o raro, quién sabe. Vio sus ojos suplicantes y la forma en que sus delicadas manos sudaban que decidió rápidamente en ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su querida amiga.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Maru-chan? Sabes que conmigo siempre contarás. — sonrió con alegría y tomó las manos de Hanamaru para darle apoyo. Hanamaru alzó la vista, posó sus grandes ojos en su amiga perlirroja que la veía con una mezcla de entusiasmo y temor por el favor que podría pedirle. Hanamaru deseó que, después de que lo dijese, Ruby no se asustara y la viera de forma raro y luego la dejara atrás. Pero realmente detener la curiosidad, que le venía rondando desde hace tiempo atrás, a esta altura ya era inevitable. Ese tema no le permitía concentrarse en sus actividades diarias. Y además tenía ese pensamiento de que vivirlo con su mejor amiga sería perfecto. Así que reuniendo todo su volar, tomó aire y sin pensarlo más lo dijo.

—Es que verás… Ruby-chan, he estado leyendo, eh… cosas románticas~ zura. Es algo nuevo… para mí. —Ruby prestó aún más atención al escuchar romance. Su cabeza se desconectó unos segundos para entender por qué su amiga le hablaría de eso. Pero no logró imaginar nada, así que frunciendo el ceño, escuchó atentamente. Hanamaru que, a pesar de su poca elocuente explicación, veía los gestos de Ruby (Quien ya había soltado sus manos). Al menos sabía que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella ahora, por lo que decidió continuar. — ¡Y lo he estado escuchando por todas partes~zura! Con nuestras compañeras de clase, a donde quiera que vaya, en los libros, en la música, en las películas. —Ruby asintió, aún si entender cuál era el punto. —Y todos hablan de ello de forma tan… entusiasta. Tanta pasión hace que también quiera saber cómo es. En los libros que he leído últimamente lo cuentan como algo especial y mágico…~zura. —

Ruby notó el cambio en rostro de su amiga, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa creció por toda su cara mientras le platicaba, se asustó por un momento de que existiera la posibilidad de que quisiera buscar un chico para vivir por primera vez el amor. Si ella quería eso significaba que ya no podría estar mucho a su lado, su incapacidad para relacionarse con hombres no se lo permitiría y estaría sumamente alterada. Y triste. Y dolida. Y sola. En un instante sintió que si sus pensamientos iban por ese camino se iba a echar a llorar. ¿Qué significaba?

—Tú quieres… tú… quieres…—los ojos verdes de Ruby se empañaron de lágrimas.

Puede que pensar en la posibilidad de que Hanamura quisiera conocer a un chico no se fue del todo de su cabeza, el solo pensar en eso oprimía su corazón y le daba un sentimiento de desdicha.

Hanamaru abrió en grande los ojos, espantada de que su idea, aún no dicha, hubiera sido descubierta por Ruby y le espantara tanto que solo pensar en ello le haya hecho llorar.

—No pensé que te afectaría tanto Ruby-chan…—se sinceró Hanamaru. Ruby, aún con el rostro compungido y a punto de sacar lágrimas, la abrazó.

—Pero es tu decisión Maru-chan, si tú quieres conocer a un chico para vivir eso, está bien. Yo te apoyaré siempre. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero muchísimo!—

Hanamaru abrió la boca.

— ¡~Zura…!—

—Pero, pero… p-p-pero… Ruby-chan. —La pelirroja que la abrazaba luchando por contener sus lágrimas se separo un poco para verla.

—Dime, Maru.

— ¡Yo no quiero conocer a nadie-zura!—

Algo en Ruby volvió a cobrar vida.

— ¿Ah, no?— Hanamaru negó. — ¿Entonces?—

Y cayó la bomba.

—Quiero dar mi primer beso. Contigo. —

Ruby se preguntó si había escuchado bien.

— ¿C-Cómo?—preguntó Ruby, roja hasta las orejas. — ¿cómo dijiste?

Hanamaru, nerviosa, lo volvió a repetir. Si, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Qué le diría Ruby-chan?

—Quiero que mi experiencia sea contigo, pienso que sería perfecto… Pero… p-pero s-si tú no quieres y no te parece la idea entonces p-p-podemos olvidarnos de que dije esto alguna vez~zura. —

Ruby sentía su rostro caliente. No sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Por dentro estaba aliviada de que Maru no le dijera sobre un chico. Pero… ¿¡Un beso?! No estaba preparada para eso, ¡ni siquiera lo pudo haber imaginado! ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Sin embargo, Hanamura quería que fuera con ella. Y Ruby no quería fallarle. Ella le ha apoyado en todo. No podía fallarle.

Ahora entendía por qué es que Maru estaba tan distraída las últimas semanas, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo, suspirando, tan pensativa. No esperó jamás que fuera algo así. Ruby no pudo evitar pensar en el sentimiento que se alojó en su pecho después de que Maru se lo dijo. Era algo cálido y emocionante. Ese sentimiento saltaba y hacia un revuelo por todo su ser. Tragó saliva y se imaginó un millón de escenarios que ella y su amiga protagonizaban de una forma tan bonita que le hacía ilusión.

Tal vez ella también quería que su primer beso fuera con Maru… aunque en ese momento estuviese hiperventilando.

—Y-Yo… y-yo...—

— ¡Cálmate, Ruby-chan! No es necesario que lo hagamos. Perdona por habértelo dicho. — exclamó Hanamaru preocupada por el estado actual de su mejor amiga. Estaba tan roja, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la vergüenza.

— ¡Si quiero!—gritó antes de dejaran atrás el tema.

— ¡Zura!—

2

Hanamaru Kunikida no creyó que llegaría tan lejos. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que esperar. Desde un principio pensó en la timidez de Ruby, pensó que sería demasiado y recibiría un "No" rotundo. Y entonces ella se esforzaría en volver a la normalidad y olvidarían ese capítulo de sus vidas. Así.

Pero Ruby había dicho que si. Un muy alto y aterrador: — ¡Si quiero! —

Y Hanamaru estaba tan emocionada como espantada. Y ahí la tenía, su adorable Ruby-chan, sonrojada y nerviosa, desesperada porque alguna de las dos dijese algo, lo que sea, con tal de que ese momento no se sintiera tan extraño. Internamente Hanamaru deseaba no arruinar nada si es que la besaba, porque vamos eso era una posibilidad… ¡Demonios~zura! De todos modos decidió usar de toda esa valentía que últimamente ha tenido y se acercó a su mejor amiga con toda la decisión del mundo. Observó a Ruby titubear, se hubiera detenido si no fuera por el brillo y el entusiasmo que notó en los ojos de la pequeña.

Colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

— ¿Segura, Ruby-chan?—

La pelirroja infló sus mejillas sonrojadas y arrugó el ceño. Desesperada porque Maru se estaba tomando su tiempo.

— ¡Muy segura, Maru-chan!—Y agregó, en un susurro dicho con mucha ternura. —Todo lo que sea que tenga que ver contigo, lo haré. A donde sea que vayas, yo te seguiré. Siempre estaremos juntas, ¿no?—

Los ojos de Hanamaru se empañaron en lágrimas de felicidad. Un sentimiento de alegría y amor se alojó en su pecho y pensó que cualquier cosa que viviera con su amiga, siempre superaría todas esas increíbles historias que lee en sus libros.

— ¡Ruby-chan!— la abrazó. —Muchas gracias-zura. Ruby-chan siempre estuvo conmigo desde el principio.

Así que tomó un respiro, se separó un poco de su amiga pelirroja y acercó su rostro a ella. Ruby estaba tan entretenida mirando los labios de Maru que decidió no pensar en nada más. Tan cerca, sólo un poco más, pensaba Hanamaru, las dos pueden sentir sus labios acercarse. ¿Era normal sentirse tan estupendamente bien? ¿Qué era eso tan… íntimo, tan revelador, tan mágico que sentían?

A Hanamaru nada le preparó para sentir tal magnitud de sensaciones. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, emocionada, alegre, asustada. ¡Todo al mismo tiempo! ¡Estaba a un paso!

— ¡Zuramaru, te van a patear el trasero! Jajaja. —

Oyeron un grito burlón de alguien que se acercaba. No les costó nada adivinar de quién se trataba.

A Hanamaru le entró un tic, no podía creerlo. No podía, se negaba. Esto no había pasado. Yoshiko jamás llegó. Ella jamás interrumpió nada. ¡Cielos! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto?! ¡Quería golpearla, en serio que quería! Yoshiko siempre haciéndose la graciosa. Se separó lentamente de Ruby, con una sonrisa desganada.

—Lo siento, Ruby-chan. No creí que esto pasaría. —Ruby le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. Aún con su rostro sonrojado. Tomó su mano y se volteó hacia donde Yoshiko venía. Quién por cierto llegaba corriendo hacia ellas.

Haciendo su típica pose, prosiguió con su show.

— ¡El ángel caído llegó! Solo para encontrar a Zuramaru hipnotizada por los encantos de esta pequeña demonio, ¿eh?— y luego rió con ganas. —Escondidas en un rinconcito aislado de la escuela para hacer sus travesuras sin que Día, la del aura demoniaca, las viera. —

Con una mirada juguetona despeinó el cabello de Hanamaru, —Esperemos que la hermana de la pequeña, _little demon_ no te vaya a lastimar mucho. — Hanamaru apartó sus manos de un manotazo y la miró feo.

— ¡No me importa! ¡No debiste haber venido, Yoshiko!— y susurró. —No sabes lo que interrumpiste…-zura. —

Yoshiko logró hacer una mueca fastidiada.

— ¡Yohane! Y si, sé lo que interrumpí. —soltó un suspiro. —Sólo quería fastidiarte, no lo pensé mucho. Sin embargo… ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos! No pensé que avanzarían tan rápido y sin que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta. —Yoshiko se dirigió a Ruby con una mirada divertida.

—Y mira nada más, la tímida Ruby… tan… ¡traviesa! Jajaja. —

— ¡Eeeeeeeeeek!— chilló Ruby, por la mano de Yoshiko que se acomodó en su hombro. — ¿Zuramaru se te confesó románticamente? Necesito saberlo. Si no las garras de la oscuridad se cernirán sobre ella por no hacerlo correctamente.

— ¡Yoshiko, basta-zura! Estás espantando a Ruby-chan, además no es lo que tú crees. —Hanamaru la miró de mala manera y le dio un apretón a la mano de Ruby para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Yohane y debo contárselo a Mari! ¡Ella se encargará de todo!—Yoshiko la había ignorado completamente. — ¡En el nombre de Lucifer yo…!

Hanamaru le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

— ¡Infiernos, Zuramaru! Deja de golpearme de esa manera. —

Hanamaru iba a replicar algo, pero Ruby se le adelantó. La pequeña había reunido el suficiente valor en ese corto tiempo. Y también había pensado algunas cosas.

—Y-Yo-Yohane-chan… ¿p-podrías dejarnos solas?—Yoshiko alzó una ceja. Pero pareció reflexionarlo un momento. Segundos después le guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo no vayas a ser taaaan traviesa, _little demon_. Jajaja. — Y se fue.

Las dos chicas soltaron un suspiro.

— ¡Zura!—exclamó Hanamaru preocupada. Ruby la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maru?— Hanamaru le vio con los ojos inundados en preocupación.

— ¿Y si Yoshiko le dice a Mari, y Mari a las demás?—Ruby soltó una risita. Notó que hasta ese momento no había soltado la mano de su mejor amiga. Y sonrió más grande aún.

—No importa, no me importa…—su sonrisa vaciló un poco, — ¿a ti si?

Hanamaru la abrazó, — ¿Qué hay de Día? ¿No tendrás problema con ella?—Ruby negó.

—Se lo explicaré, a todas se lo explicaremos. —Ruby se sonrojó. —Sólo iba a ser un beso. — Ruby pareció volver a retomar su entusiasmo inicial. — ¡Es hora de hacerlo, Maru-chan!—

Hanamaru se sonrojó… Yoshiko en su, poca deseada interrupción, la había hecho pensar las cosas. Ruby Kurosawa había estado con ella en los momentos en que más necesitaba una compañía. No es que a Hanamura le importara estar sola. Si no que a veces, le gustaba la sensación cálida que se siente cuando tienes una compañía agradable. Así que cuando ella en la escuela, en su casa, en el jardín, en donde sea, se sentaba cómodamente a leer un libro, la presencia de Ruby a su lado, le llenaba de dicha. Eran esos silencios cómodos que le hacían pensar que esos momentos, todos esos momentos eran perfectos. Y podía contar con ella. No debía pensar otra cosa cuando estaban juntas. Si Ruby era feliz, Hanamaru también lo sería. Si Ruby lloraba por alguna causa, Hanamaru se entristecía también, pero de igual forma se enojaba porque Ruby no merecía llorar. Si Ruby quería hacer algo, ir a algún lugar, conocer algo. Hanamaru la seguiría. Y Ruby también demostró que jamás la dejaría, aquello le hacía sentir tan bien. Por eso, Hanamaru cree que su mejor amiga merece algo mucho mejor. No imagina a otra persona para Ruby mejor que ella misma, si no que quiere hacer de su momento algo especial. Lo merece. Pensándolo un poco y con una sonrisa, dijo:

—Ven a mi casa, iremos a pasear en la noche. —Hanamaru sonrió, — ¿qué te parece-zura?—Ruby se decepcionó un poco por no haber continuado, pero la idea le pareció genial y volvió a recuperar el mismo ánimo de antes.

— ¡Por supuesto!—

3

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Hanamaru y Ruby salieron a pasear. Tomadas de las manos y con la sensación de nervios y juguetones pensamientos jugándoles malas pasadas. El momento de horas atrás cambió algo entre ellas, las dos eran consientes de ello. Muy conscientes. La sensación sutil de miedo les rondaba sutilmente, ¿y si algo no volvía a la normalidad?... ¿y si… todo cambiaba al final y no era lo que esperaban?

Pero… ¿y si era lo que siempre buscaron? ¿Y si era eso lo que siempre les faltó?

Las manos de Hanamaru comenzaron a sudar, un poquito. La ansiedad le estaba ganando, solo un poquito también. Carraspeó un poco, para aclararse mejor las palabras.

No sabía qué esperar.

— ¿Cómo es que tu hermana te permitió estar afuera esta noche-zura?— Ruby rió con suavidad.

—Le dije que estaría solo contigo, hablaríamos y que dormiríamos en tu casa. —Hanamaru se sonrojó. No pensó que sería tan fácil. Ruby agregó. —de todos modos ella me lo debía. Ha estado sobreprotegiéndome todo este tiempo, incluso de ti. —

Hanamaru no quiso pensar en lo que Día pensaría si supiese lo que tenía planeado.

Las dos caminaban tranquilamente, la brisa nocturna acariciaba amablemente sus cabellos. Y el ambiente de tranquilidad calmaba sus ansias. Apenas habían llegado a la costa, Hanamaru se quitó sus sandalias para estar descalza y caminar cómodamente por la arena. Ruby la imitó. Ambas se sentaron cerca del mar, donde las olas no pudieran alcanzarlas.

—Luce precioso. —comentó Ruby, perdida en el escenario que tenía frente. Hanamaru le dio la razón para sus adentros, pues empezaba a hacer un agradable frescor y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar decir:

—Y es aún más precioso contigo a mi lado, Ruby-chan. —

Ciertamente la intención de Hanamura no era coquetear, lo único que hizo fue ser sincera con lo que pensaba en ese momento. Ruby se había sonrojado tanto, abrió la boca mil veces pero no dijo nada, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y se preguntó, ¿desde cuándo le pasaba eso con Maru? Ruby se quedó en silencio, luchando con todo su ser para que la timidez no le ganara está vez, tomó un respiro profundo y sujetó la mano de su mejor amiga.

Las dos se miraron, las dos se sonrieron.

En un instante ya no se sintió la noche fría, existía solamente la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas ahora simbolizando otro plano de su amistad. Un descubrimiento. Una exploración. Un significado.

Hanamaru soltó un suspiro satisfecho y con una sonrisa tímida se acercó al rostro de su mejor amiga, era inevitable. Ruby, sin pensarlo, había cerrado sus ojos. Sus labios chocaron suavemente, dando paso a su primer beso y miles de sensaciones corrían en sus cuerpos. Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición. No queriendo separarse. Hanamaru y Ruby pronto notaron que el mundo para ellas cambió. Hanamaru se separó lentamente de su amiga, para abrazarla después.

Con una sonrisa gigantesca y el rostro sonrojado, la chica, amante de los libros, habló.

—H-Había leído la otra vez algo sobre el amor, Ruby-chan. Probablemente esto no estaba en nuestros planes pero aún así me gustaría decírtelo-zura. — Ruby Kurosawa, también sonrojada, asintió, incitándola a que continuara. Presentía que lo que su amiga le diría le gustaría.

Y así fue.

—Decía que el amor es un revoltijo, a veces, y… u-uh, y es intrigante, y llega tosco o suave o imparable, inevitable o delicado, impredecible y muchas cosas más. Cosas que… eh-eh, no puedo recordar ahora. Parece que me encuentro bloqueada-zura. Hehe, pero… Ruby-chan. Yo sentí todo eso dentro de mí. Lo siento siempre estando a tu lado. Siento amor-zura. —

A pesar de la timidez de Ruby, sus reservas y su insistencia en encerrarse en su pequeño universo para sólo dejar entrar a pocas personas que hicieran de su vida algo mucho más alegre, siempre creyó en los cuentos de hadas. Lo que pasó no era exactamente lo que imaginaba cuando niña, si no que fue mucho mejor. Cuando Hanamaru llegó sonrojada y ansiosa pidiéndole su ayuda para acabar con su curiosidad sintió su corazón latir tan rápido que, pensó por un momento, no era normal. Ahora sentía el cambio. Por fin el rompecabezas había llegado a su fin.

—Yo también, Maru. —

Nada de Love Live me pertenece. e-e

Mis pequeñas, son tan tiernas que tenía que hacer un fic, aunque corto, de ellas. ¡Era inevitable por deos! La verdad estos días he tenido muchas ganas de hacer un fic pero no sabía con que pareja. Quería hacer un KotoUmi pero… ¡No puedo! Por alguna extraña razón siento que todo lo que hago con ellas es muy ooc. O un KananMari, pero no pude tampoco. U otro NicoMaki pero me emocioné demás que terminé haciendo nada. También quería hacer un MakiRiko. ¿Cómo la ven? Hahaha xd

Maruchan xd


End file.
